


2003

by mabrkbc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Dean Winchester, I have no idea why i wrote this, Post-Reichenbach, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Revenge, Season 10 Episode 1, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabrkbc/pseuds/mabrkbc
Summary: One-shot about Season 10 Episode 1/2; Demon Dean, Cole Trenton, and a Winchester Sister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	2003

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tired and rundown with life, so I started rewatching season 10 (it's one of my favourites) and this came to mind. I don't really know why I wrote it, could be a stand alone, could get continued, I have no fricken idea

Cole Trenton. Son of Edward Trenton. Died June 21, 2003. Cole was 13.

Dean was 24, Sam 20, and I was seven. Sam was at Stanford at the time and I still lived with my mom, completely unaware of the brothers I had out there. But when Sam and I came face-to-face with Cole, I knew very well who and what was out there.

I’d known my two half-brothers for about four years at this point. I met them before the apocalypse-that-wasn’t when the angels tracked me down and slaughtered my mother for the opportunity to get at another of John Winchester’s children after they lost Adam. I was fourteen and traumatized beyond belief when Sam and Dean came to rescue me from the angels, killing two of them and losing Adam in the process.

We never saw Adam, at least as Adam instead of Michael, again, but I stuck around. They brought me to stay with Bobby for a few months while they figured everything else out. When Sam went to Hell, Dean asked if I could stay with Bobby a little while longer while he got his shit together. So, I did. Bobby became the father I’d never known, teaching me about hunting and all the things out there normal people don’t know about, how to do research, different languages, and how to handle weapons. By the time Sam and Dean showed back up at the door together, I was fifteen and a half and deadly.

The rest was history after that. I stayed with Bobby most of the time over the next year or so, until his house was burnt down. I then stayed with Jody Mills, their good friend and sheriff in Sioux Falls, until it was safe for me to be with them again. The Leviathan knew who I was and what I meant to them, so they buried my existence as deep as they could while still allowing me outside. I went to school and even got a part-time job while living with Jody, and when the boys found the bunker, it was an easy transition to Lebanon to finish high school and help them more with their hunts.

Sam tried to keep me out of the physical parts as much as possible, while Dean just tried to leave me in the dark, period. He became incredibly protective over the years, refusing to allow me to train while he was around and would never entertain the idea of me tagging along on a hunt. He wouldn’t allow me to meet Crowley or Benny, intent on keeping the bubble intact. When Gadreel, or Ezekiel as we knew him, was with us, he really struggled to decide what was more important – keeping everyone ignorant of my existence or keeping Sam alive _and_ in the bunker. He had already kicked Castiel out, who I had only met a few times for all the above reasons, so it would stand to reason that Ezekiel may be next. But he wasn’t.

After Kevin died, though, and Dean got the mark, the bubble didn’t seem to exist. Dean stopped caring so much about whether I was involved or hidden away. It seemed like the Mark, which only seemed to recognize Sam as a sibling, couldn’t care less about me and so I learned more and trained more. Sam began to rely on me more and more as Dean became more unstable. After I graduated high school, I started to hunt full-time with them. That lasted for about a month.

Then Dean was killed, and his corpse vanished. Everything changed.

Sam and I had been following a lead courtesy of Crowley when the car broke down. I was looking up news reports in Beulah, North Dakota, to see if Dean had made any waves or if there was anything we could prepare for. When Sam pulled over and got out, I offered to help, but he brushed me off. We all knew I know next to nothing about cars so I would be no help anyways.

So, I stayed buried in my phone and my Google searches, completely oblivious to the predator hunting us down until it was too late. Sam was already unconscious and bound when the passenger door to the car was ripped open and I was roughly pulled out. I hit my knees on the highway, crying out in pain, phone in a death grip in my hand, and glanced up to see a regular man glaring down at me. He tugged my phone out of my hand before pulling a zip tie out of his pocket. Surging to my feet, I tried to back up, glancing around wildly for my brother, but tripped over his unconscious body. The man grabbed both of my wrists and bound them together before pulling me to my knees. He moved behind me to pick up Sam and started to drag him towards a large Jeep parked behind our car.

I was helpless to do anything but start running down the highway. I had no weapons and no chance of fighting the man off and he had already taken my phone. My last option was to get away, and that didn’t go well. Before I could get much further than a mile away, the Jeep swung in front of me and the man caught me around the waist, throwing me into the backseat. I screamed for help but there was no one there to hear me and Sammy was still out of it.

The Jeep roared down the highway, driving faster than it should have been. After an hour or two, we pulled up in front of an old, abandoned barn. Sam was pulled out of the Jeep first, then the passenger side door to the backseat opened, a gun pointed at me. “Let’s go,” the man growled. I gulped and slowly slid out of the vehicle, stumbling along next to them as he led Sam to a chair. He pushed me to the floor, giving me a look that suggested I stay down, and got to work restraining Sam to the chair. When that was done, he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket, forced me to my feet, and cuffed one wrist. He secured the other cuff to a pipe that was running along the doorway a few feet in front of Sam, smirked at me, then moved to rip the bag off Sam’s head.

Sam was furious, glaring down the man as he began to talk, telling some story about the first time _he_ broke his arm after commenting on Sam’s. Sam and I exchanged looks, both of us asking the other if we had any idea who this was. Neither of us had a clue.

“You’re Sam Winchester. I think we all can agree on that. Little miss, I ain’t got a clue but she seems important to you, Sammy, so she’ll stay. But your older brother Dean…He and I, we go way back,” the man said, giving us a small clue. I looked at Sam in horror. This was a trap for Dean.

We were so fucked.

“You a hunter?” Sam rasped out. The man laughs.

“Sure, let’s go with that. Hunting your brother counts, right?” His words made my blood run cold as I started to pull on the handcuffs, trying to get free. The pipe I was secured to didn’t seem very strong, so I was hoping to pull it out of the ceiling or break it or something. I had to get us out of here because Sam probably couldn’t, and Dean definitely wouldn’t.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Sam advised, a dark look in his eyes. The man bent over to look him in the eye. “Trust me. Look, buddy, I-I don’t know who you are, all right? I don’t know what you want or what my brother did, but if you got any sense, I suggest you turn tail and run back to that army recruiting ad that spit you out in the first place. He’s a _monster_ ,” Sam spit out. I could hear the pain under his words, though, and knew what he wasn’t saying. _He’ll never come for us. He doesn’t care._

“Well, he was,” the man said. “Many, many moons ago. But now he’s prey. And I’m the monster now.” The man pulled my phone out of his pocket and opened it up to see a text message thread I had with Dean. He smiled at me over his shoulder. “Thanks for making this easy, darlin’.”

“Sam,” I hissed as the man hit dial on Dean’s number. “What do we do?” Sam just shook his head, not taking his eyes off our captor.

Then Dean’s voice came out of the phone. “I left you guys an open tab at the bar. Knock yourselves out.”

“Well, hell, I may just take you up on that,” the man answered, and Dean took a few seconds to speak again.

“Who’s this?”

“Me? I’m karma, brother.”

“On my sister’s phone?” The man swung around to face me; shock written on his face. He walked forward a few steps and reached out to grab my jaw before grinning wide.

“On your sister’s phone. Learn something new every day,” he said smugly.

I could hear Dean scoff and could imagine him rolling his eyes. “Is she dead?”

“No, not yet. And as long as you show up where I tell you to, they’ll both be just fine.”

“Both of them?” Dean asked. “Sammy there too?”

“Little bro and little sis, Dean-o. They’re both here.”

“How do I know they’re still alive?”

The man faced Sam and held the phone out. “Speak.” Sam stared at the phone for a few seconds, eyes watering, before he looked back up, face hardened as he shook his head. The man shrugged and punched him in the face. Sam yelled out in pain and I lunged for him, only to get pulled back by the handcuffs.

“ _Sam_!” I screamed when I saw the blood start pouring.

“Proof of life,” the man crowed.

“Dean,” Sam yelled.

“Got a pen?”

“No, you listen to me,” Dean snapped. I glanced at Sam, eyes widening. Dean isn’t coming. “There’s no trade, there’s no meet up. There’s no nothing – except the 100% guarantee that somewhere down the road, I will find you and I will kill you.” I shivered at the cold honesty embedded in his words.

“Well, that’ll be a cold comfort to your dead siblings.” I could feel my body shaking as they continued to talk, and Sam’s face was filled with dread.

“I told Sam to let me go. So whatever jam he’s into now, that is his problem.” The man glanced at me.

“And the girl?”

“Hurt her and you will suffer a million times over, that I can promise you. She’s a little girl. You let her go. But Sammy, you can do whatever you want to him.

“I’ll be sure to pass that on as I’m slitting his throat.” I choked on air. I am not ready for this, I should’ve stayed at home, done more research, anything that wouldn’t put me in this barn.

“You do that, ‘cause they know me. And they know that if I am one thing, I am a man of my word.” The line goes dead. The man stared at the phone in shock before he threw it across the room where it shattered against the wall. I jumped when he stalked up to me again and grabbed my chin again.

“You know, I’ve been planning this for years. And nowhere did it say that Dean-o had a baby sister. So, who the fuck are you?” he spat at me. I whimpered and tried to pull away when Sam snapped at him.

“What the fuck, man? What do you want?”

He spun around again and glared at Sam, before laying out his reasons to us. “And that was the night Dean Winchester murdered my father. And that’s…that’s why he’s gonna die.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said simply, and I knew he meant it. I was sorry too, but that didn’t justify what this man was doing to us.

“Not looking for your sympathy, Sammy, I’m looking for your brother. So, why don’t you tell me where Dean-o is, and I’ll let you and baby sis go.”

Sam shook his head. “Not gonna happen.”

The man smirked. “Really? You know he gave me the green light to put one between your eyes, right?” He crouched down in front of Sam, pointing to his own forehead to emphasize what he meant. I shivered at the idea of Dean encouraging Sam’s death.

Sam hesitated before responding. “Dean…Dean isn’t Dean right now. Now, I don’t know who you are –”

“Name’s Cole.” Finally, a name. I started to rack my brain while they talked, trying to remember if Dean ever mentioned that name around me. The only Cole that comes to mind is the dead kid they saved from becoming a spirit before they met me. It’s only once Sam screamed that I started to focus on the situation in front of me again.

There’s blood pouring down his face and Cole is pulling on his injured shoulder. Sam manages to grunt out, “Shove it up your ass.” Cole stops, but doesn’t move away from Sam until finally he lets out a chuckle.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay. Guess it’s time to turn up the heat,” he says and reaches for a hammer, turning to line it up with one of Sam’s knees. Sam’s face is filled with panic as Cole grins at him.

“No,” I shout. They both jolt and look up at me as if they both forgot I was here. “Cole, don’t, please. Look, neither of us even knows where Dean is, okay? You heard him on the phone - he doesn’t give a shit about either of us anymore and he took off a couple months ago. We’ve been trying to find him and have come up with absolutely nothing. I swear to God,” I say as Cole drops the hammer and moves towards me, pulling the gloves off as he goes. I can feel myself breathing heavier as he gets closer.

“Now, why wouldn’t Sammy just say that, then?” Sam is glaring at Cole from behind him and trying to tell me to stop talking with his eyes, but I can’t let him hurt Sam anymore. It’s too hard to watch.

Then, like God himself is finally listening, Cole’s phone rings before I can answer. He pulls it out of his pocket and curses under his breath. I try to see the screen and just see a woman’s name. He narrows his eyes at me, then at Sam. “Aren’t you lucky, boy?” He answers the phone as he walks out of the barn and it sounds like he’s talking to his wife before it switches to a kid. I turn to Sam, urgently trying to think of a plan, but he clearly already has one. He throws his chair down to the side and reaches out for the keys that fell out of Cole’s pocket. There’s a pocket knife on the key ring that he snaps open and cuts his zip ties with. We can both still hear Cole talking behind me when Sam is free, and he comes to get me out. He cuts through the zip ties with no issues, but it’s the handcuffs that give us both pause.

“Fuck,” he mutters. That’s when we hear Cole saying goodbye.

“Sam, go!” I hiss. He looks at me in alarm and starts to shake his head but I stop him. “You have to go, go get Dean, get help, whatever. I’ll be fine, I don’t think he wants to hurt me. Get out and then come back for me. Please! I can’t watch him kill you.” I pull out my version of puppy dog eyes and he relents, disappearing from the barn just as Cole comes back in.

We don’t stay in the barn for very long after Sam leaves. Cole was furious to discover he was gone, but like I suspected, didn’t lay a hand on me. Until he went outside and discovered that Sam also slit three of his tires to save us time. While he called for a tow truck, he kept me locked up. When the truck was due to arrive, he came in to release me, but with a threat.

“You say a goddamn word to this man, and I will kill him in front of you. I need you yet, but I will find a way to keep you in line if I have to,” he snarls at me. I nod, fear filling my throat. He unlocks the cuffs and as soon as I’m free, slaps me hard across the face. I cry out as I stumble sideways and look back at him accusingly. “ _That_ was for letting Sam leave.”

I open my mouth to argue before thinking better of it and just rubbing my cheek. He grabs my upper arm and hauls me out of the barn when he hears the truck. He greets the man and spends some time chatting while they get his Jeep hooked up, but I stay completely silent. No reason to make him angrier. The whole ride into the nearest town I stay silent. Cole buys new tires and gets them installed on his Jeep and just an hour later, we are back on the road. He has his phone out, what looks like a map open but with a blinking red dot…

I gasp. “You put a tracker on him?” Cole doesn’t even look at me, just smirks.

“Of course I did. I figured you would both escape and then lead me straight to Dean. I didn’t anticipate him leaving you behind, especially after learning you were their sister, but I guess their sick obsession with each other just doesn’t extend to you, does it?” He sounds sickly smug, so sure of his win. “What’s your name, anyways? None of my sources have been able to find any information on you.”

I huff and turn away. _Thank God_. That means Bobby, Jody, and I did a good job keeping me off the grid. Cole’s hand shoots out and grabs my shoulder, turning me back to him. “Don’t turn your back on me. What’s your fucking name?”

I press my lips together, but say nothing. After staring me down for a while, Cole gives up and looks back to the road. “I’ll just figure it out later. After all, I’m sure Dean-o will be glad to share that information with me.” My blood runs cold thinking about Dean and Cole interacting.

“He’s going to kill you,” I say quietly, no malice, just facts.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, kid. I’m deadly and trained in everything. Dean may have beaten my dad but he can’t beat me.”

“You don’t understand,” I say desperately. “When he was human, normal, he would still kick your ass no problem. He’s the best fighter on the planet, he’s faced angels and demons and every other type of monster out there and _won_. Do you get that? And now, now he’s not even human. He’s a fucking _demon_ , you incompetent ass. He’s going to wipe the floor with you because you won’t let your pride see when you’ve gotten in too deep.”

Cole snorts. “A demon, right. You know, I almost forgot that you and Sam were crazy.”

I turn in my seat. “Give me my phone. I can prove it to you.” He laughs.

“How dumb do you think I am? I’m not just going to hand over your phone.”

I roll my eyes. “I’m not going to call Dean or Sam, because one, that would be redundant if you’re following Sam and two, because Dean doesn’t give a fuck. No, I have proof of Dean being a monster on there.” Cole eyes me suspiciously for a few minutes before he cracks and hands over my phone.

“No funny business. The proof and then that’s it, I take the phone back,” he warns. “You try something and I’ll be on you before you can breathe.” I nod, gulping audibly, and pull up my photos. I have a picture from the surveillance footage that shows Dean’s eyes, and a short video that shows them shifting to send to Castiel. I pull them up and show them to Cole.

“See? The black eyes, the shifting? He’s a demon, Cole, I swear. You’re going to get yourself killed,” I say emphatically. “Please listen to me.”

Cole just shakes his head. “Don’t matter. I’m in too deep. I have to do this, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Revenge? Oh buddy, you have no idea,” I mumble under my breath and hand my phone back. No point fighting that battle. I can feel him looking at me even after he takes my phone back, but I won’t give in. He wants to get himself killed, who am I to stop him?

We pull up to a bar in North Dakota just as Sam is going in the front door. Moments later, another man is exiting the bar. I feel like I can’t breathe, knowing Dean is on the other side of these walls, knowing how much danger Sam is in. Cole turns off the Jeep and reaches for his bag in the backseat. He rummages around for something before pulling out what looks suspiciously like a smoke bomb and gets out of the vehicle. He comes around to my side and yanks me out as well, pulling me along as he looks in the windows.

It looks as though it’s only Dean and Sam in there. Sam’s hands are empty, no weapons to be seen, and Dean is laughing at him, a whisky in one hand, the First Blade in the other. My throat gets tight and I want to scream for Sam to get out of there, but it’s no use. As soon as Cole sees both my brothers, he takes a few steps back and throws the bomb through the window as hard as he can. It starts to smoke once it hits the floor and Cole smirks. He pulls me around the back of the bar, where he seems to be expecting them to come out.

He is proven right moments later. Sam stumbles through the door, coughing and gasping for air. He falls to his knees and glances up to see Cole grinning and me standing behind him, trembling. “Sam,” I croak out. Cole glares at me over his shoulder, shoves me backwards, and punches Sam as hard as he can. He’s unconscious before he hits the ground.

I take a few steps forward to check on him but Cole stops me with a hand around my waist. He pulls me in close to him, chest to chest, and starts to talk, but not to me. “Wow, it’s really you,” he calls out. Oh god. I look over my shoulder to see Dean sauntering over. Even the way he stands tells me this isn’t my brother, not really.

“Do I know you?” Dean asks with a smirk, looking me up and down. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s checking me for injuries.

“Talked on the phone,” Cole says. He lets go of me, spins me around so I’m facing Dean straight on, and then I hear a gun cock. I can see him holding the gun in Dean’s direction in my peripherals, but Dean is completely unfazed.

“Right. Right. You were the guy who was supposed to put a bullet in Sammy’s brain. Did you miss?” He asks this with a smile on his face, humour in his eyes.

“Dean,” I say quietly, horrified. Cole just chuckles behind me.

“Well, I had a better idea. I figured I’d let your bro escape, he’d go running to you, and all I had to do was just tag along. And little sis, here, she’s been a wealth of information. And now here we are, finally. Dean Winchester.” Cole pushes me forwards as he and Dean circle each other slowly. I want to find a way out of this, but I don’t know how when both of them could very easily kill me.

“Great,” Dean snarks, rolling his eyes. “A groupie.”

“You remember me?”

“Yeah, you’re that guy from that thing,” Dean rolls his eyes. “No, I don’t remember you.”

“Nyack, New York. June 21st, 2003.”

“Is that supposed to ring a bell?” My brow is furrowed as I try to remember that date. I’ve read Dad’s journal cover to cover a thousand times, and the only thing I can remember from June of 2003 is a giant question mark.

“It was the night you gutted and murdered a man by the name of Edward Trenton. He was my father,” Cole spits out. Dean shrugs.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Cole is shocked, thrown by Dean not giving a shit about him or his father, but I warned him. I told him he was a demon. He didn’t listen.

He raises one eyebrow and shakes his head. “Hey, I’m not saying I didn’t slice and dice your old man, I’m just saying he wasn’t the first and he certainly wasn’t the last. They all just kinda get blended up, ain’t that right, sweetheart?” he asks with a wink at me. I can feel the bile coming up and I have to bend over to vomit.

Cole’s hand around my upper arm tightens painfully and when I stand up again, I try to pry it off me. He glares at me before turning back to Dean. “I saw you that night,” he says, moving us both towards Dean, the gun gripped tightly in his hand. “After. You let me live. That was dumb, real dumb.” I almost roll my eyes. The Dean we’re looking at? Sure, he would’ve murdered an innocent kid, but that Dean was young and hopeful and caring. He never would’ve hurt a child.” Cole starts to relax, rolling his shoulders back and his grip on me loosens. “I spent half my life training for this moment. I’ve played out this fight a thousand times in my mind. And I know all about you, Dean-o. And you’re good, you’re real good. But you see,” he says smugly, “I’m better.”

Dean smirks, eyes trained on Cole. “Prove it.” He holds his arms open to his side. “Take a shot.” My eyes go wide in alarm and I whip my head to look at Cole.

“Cole, don’t,” I hiss. “It won’t kill him, it won’t even hurt him. You have to listen to me.” Dean looks me in the eyes and all I can see is anger. Cole shakes his head, though, ignoring me.

“Well, that’s no payback,” he says as he starts to lower his gun. He takes his hand off my arm but I don’t move, afraid of both him and Dean. He pulls out a sharp blade and lunges at Dean. “This is payback.” He takes a few swipes at Dean but misses completely before Dean grabs his wrist and swings him around so now Dean is next to me.

“Dean, please don’t kill him,” I whisper. He turns his head to look at me, amusement written all over his face, and pushes me backwards. I fall onto the pavement, breaking my wrist in my fall when I try to catch myself. Dean smirks down at me, before returning his attention to his prey. He grins back at Cole, who lunges again, death in his eyes.

Dean disarms him easily, throwing the knife to the ground, and shoves him back to the car again. He bounces right back, but I’m not paying them any attention anymore. I grab the knife they discarded and turn back to Sam, hoping they keep fighting for a few more minutes. I crawl over to where he still lies unconscious and start to pat his face. “Sam,” I whisper, “Sammy, you have to get up!” He groans quietly before his eyes finally open. He looks up at me, confused, before remembering why we’re here.

“Stay here,” he says quietly and rushes back into the bar.

“Sam!” I turn back to watch the fight and see Dean beating the shit out of Cole. Blood is pouring out of various wounds on his face while Dean hasn’t even broken a sweat. Dean throws him to the ground and spews out a _Princess Bride_ quote, leaning down to mock Cole.

I see it coming seconds before it happens and I’m on my feet immediately, running to them, but it’s too late. Cole pulls a blade out of nowhere and slices Dean’s cheek. Dean immediately retaliates and grabs Cole by the throat.

“You have no idea what you’ve walked into here, do you?” He asks as the cut on his cheek heals, until nothing is there to indicate there ever was a cut. Cole’s eyes go wide as I reach them and grab onto the arm Dean’s using to choke him. “None,” he says and smirks at me. I’m pulling on his arm, trying to get him to let go of Cole but he won’t budge.

“What are you?”

“I’m a demon,” he says, his eyes flash black, and he headbutts Cole, before slugging him. The second his eyes flick, I go cold. I hadn’t fully believed until right now that he was a demon, that it could be true. But I can’t deny what I just saw. Which means my next move can only be described as an action done out of shock. As Dean spins and throws Cole at the car, I dart in between them.

“Dean! Stop!” He takes another step forward, trying to intimidate me. I swallow hard but I don’t move. I’m not sure, but I’m banking on him not actually hurting me. Cole is breathing heavily on the ground behind me and heaves himself off the ground. Dean stops a step away from me and grins.

“Kiddo, you need to learn when not to get in the way. The adults are talking,” he snarls at me, reaching behind his back to grab something. When he pulls the First Blade out, I shudder.

Just as I go to take a step back, Cole is standing behind me. He grabs the blade out of my hand, tangles his fingers in my hair to pull my head back, and holds the knife to my throat. I gasp, reaching up to pull his hand away, forgetting about my broken wrist and cry out in pain. Cole tightens his grip.

“I’m done playing games, Dean-o. I think I need to take a different approach here,” he says and takes a few steps back, dragging me with him. I have to keep pace with him as much as possible or the knife gets too close to my neck for comfort. I can’t take deep breaths without the knife scraping my skin. Dean’s eyes narrow.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” He matches Cole’s steps with an air of nonchalance, but I can see how tightly he’s gripping the blade. It’s almost as if…he’s worried about me.

“Dean!” Sam comes around the corner and yells at the scene in front of him. He’s standing at the corner of the building with the demon handcuffs in hand. His eyes are on me, but as he steps forward, it’s Dean he gestures to.

Dean gives an almost imperceptible nod and, taking advantage of Cole’s split focus, takes two steps to the side to get next to us. I can just barely make eye contact with him from the angle Cole is holding my head and he flicks his eyes to the knife and down to my hands and back. He wants me to grab the knife with my hand and push it away so he can get at Cole. I bite my lower lip, nervous, but blink once for yes. He gives me a small smile, one that reminds me of _my_ Dean, and nods.

I use my broken hand, hoping I won’t be able to feel this as much with any swelling that’s occurred. I pull his arm back as much as I can before pushing on the blade. The moment it’s not touching my neck, Dean tackles Cole away from me. I stumble towards Sam in shock, tears freely falling down my face, blood dripping from my hand. He quickly wraps my hand and shoves me behind him as Dean stands up from where he was beating Cole. Cole is lying unconscious on the cement and we now have Dean’s full attention.

I gulp. He’s still holding the First Blade, but I hold onto the hope that he made a point of rescuing me just now because somewhere deep inside, he’s still Dean. So when he takes two steps toward us, I do my best not to cower away. Sam had shoved the handcuffs away when he saw what was happening, so he now reaches back to his pocket.

Dean tilts his head to focus on me. “You okay, kiddo?” I nod, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. “Did he get you good?” My eyes drop to my hand, which is now wrapped and I have no idea what the damage is. I barely even glanced at it. I shrug as I look back up to Dean. While he’s been checking on me, Sam has pulled out the handcuffs and manages to get one on. When Dean goes to hit him, he snaps the second one on.

Dean screams and drops the blade, fury written through his entire body. “Stop! Dean, it’s over, just stop,” Sam pleads. They both look back to me and it’s almost as if the adrenaline has quit running in my system just like that, because I drop to the ground and the world goes dark.

When I wake in the front seat of the Impala, we’re turning onto the dirt road that leads to the bunker. It takes a few blinks to really wake up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, because the car is _littered_ with fast food wrappers and beer cans. “What the fuck?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Don’t ask,” he says.

From behind me, Dean chuckles, making me jump. “Have a good nap?”

I turn to face him apprehensively. “I…no, I wasn’t…” He smirks at me.

“Doesn’t matter, cause you and Sammy? You aren’t walking away from this still breathing, princess, I promise you that. There’s no curing this,” his eyes flick to black. “And I don’t want to be cured.”

I turn back around and look at Sam, terror in my eyes. He shakes his head slightly and as we pull into the garage, I duck down in my seat to hide my shaking. I never thought my brother could scare me like this.


End file.
